The Song of Heaven
by venusai
Summary: Sakura is perfect pretty, rich, and talented in Fine Arts, especially the violin. She even owns 1 of the 2 best violins in the world, Heaven. Yet suddenly another violinist named XiaoLang showed up, along with Heaven's twin Hell. full summary inside!
1. Summary

Author's Notes:

Ok....this is only the summery...as I had noted...it is too long to stick outside. Oh just to tell you so that those kind of non-sense people don't come yelling that I don't even know a thing about violin and so that I should not be using it in my fanfic, **I am in an orchestra!!!!** **AND I PLAY THE VIOLIN TOO!!! **The real chapters are coming up in a second!! Be patient my friends!!

Disclaimer — CCS does not belong to me, but this story plot does. And note that this goes for all the other chapters too.

Summery:

Sakura Kinomoto was a lively, cheerful, beautiful young lady of 20, with a great talent in fine arts. She had a beautiful voice, and the only person who dared to challenge her was her best friend Tomoyo, a movie director. She also used to be a model, since her mom was one before she had died. In the famous play Music in the Wind, directed by Tomoyo, Sakura not only played the lead role, Ran, but also played all music in there, on her famous violin, for her greatest talent of all was the violin. She could make her music sound as if the songs came directly from Heaven, she being the angel, the beautiful happy angel that let out the song to earth. People flocked to Japan to hear her play, to be able to see the angel...

Sakura loved her violin and the perfect sound that it made. For her violin was not an ordinary violin, her violin was one of the two greatest violins in the world, the violin of 'Heaven'. Her great-grandfather, a lover of music and a collector of unique and grand instruments gave this violin to her....

But one day, a cold handsome young man with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes appears at her concert, holding in her hand the other greatest violin, the twin violin of 'Heaven' —— the violin of 'Hell'....He declares that he is a better player that Sakura, and wants a contest. Making situations worse, he looks very like Sakura's childhood sweetheart, a boy named Syaoran...but is it him? If it is, then did he forget everything in the past? Soon they became enemies, quarreling everyday. But what happens when the secret is revealed? Will this boy who claims to be 'Xiao Lang' remember his past? A past that contained a girl with lovely emerald eyes?


	2. The Boy

Author's Notes:

See...I told you that the first chapter won't be long!! Ok...I know this is not really good but please don't yell...I can't stand that...cries in the corner Arigato...

**The Boy**

"Hurry up Sakura!!!" A beautiful woman called out from the car window. She had flowing long hair that reached below her waist, but now she had it tied up in a bun at the back of her head.

"I'm coming Tomoyo...just let me get my violin....HOE?!?!?!?! WHERE DID MY VIOLIN GO??? AHHHHH" A women with bright emerald eyes and auburn hair that was just a little way below her shoulders who was addressed as Sakura screeched as she searched for her precious violin, for it was one of the two most valuable violins in the world, the violin of 'Heaven'. It had been a present her great-grandfather, a lover of music and a collector of unique and grand instruments.

"....Baka I got it for you already since you were so slow, its in the car. Now hurry up would you? We are going to be late for the concert!!!"

"But but but Tomoyo...I still don't get it!! The concert only starts in like about another hour!!! How in the world can we be late for it that way? It's only a 10 minute drive from my house to the concert...and why would we want to be there so early???"

"Sakura...you still don't get it do you? We are going there this early because I need to make sure that you look beautiful and the best, also, I have to set up all those cameras, making sure that they are in the best angle to shoot your fabulous performance, also, I have to get there and get the best seat!!!! Errr....oops....the last part just slipped out I guess....ehehehe...."

Sakura sweet dropped at her best friend and sighed. Shaking her head, she climbed into the car and seated her self in the back. Tomoyo some how always had a way to convince her into doing things that she didn't want to do....like filming that movie for instance, and making her all those revealing clothes to wear in the performances.... Too bad they were best friends and Sakura could never be mad at her best friend for long, or else Tomoyo would be the most hatred person that Sakura ever met.

They stopped in front of Eriol's house to pick him up. Sakura got into the drivers seat, not wanting to disturb this new couple in their mushy chit-chat and so that they could have some fun together without her in the way. She glanced back at Tomoyo in Eriol's arms, her face filled with a dreamy look. A sad smile slowly curled up Sakura's pretty face, for she envied her best friend for having such a good person as Eriol...she herself had gone on tons of dates but not one of them pleased her.... They were just never the right one for her.

'_Wolf, I wonder if you still remember me?'_ she thought silently to herself. _'Its been a long 15 years since I last met you...do you still remember your little cherry blossom?'_

_**Flashback**_

_"Syaoran wait up!!!" A little girl of 5 with short auburn hair and beautiful pure green emerald eyes yelled out to the boy walking in front of her. _

_"Hurry up Sakura!!! Your always so slow!!" The boy addressed as Syaoran yelled back at the girl. He stopped in his tracks, waiting for the little girl to catch up._

_"Syaoran!!" Sakura finally made it, and was panting while pouting._

_Syaoran chuckled. He was a year older than her, and was slightly taller also. "Sakura you need to practice running more often...."_

_"Hai...Syaoran would you practice with me? You can be my coach!!!" The girl pleaded, her green orbs staring straight into his amber ones._

_The boy's face darkened, loosing the happy look it had on just now. His eyes were full of sadness. "I would love to Sakura, but...I'm afraid I can't..." He turned away, afraid to look straight into her eyes._

_"Why not Syaoran? Am I too whiny or something? I won't whine anymore if you coach me, I promise!!" For a split second, the girl's eyes reflected sadness and also hurt, but it was replaced by the determined look that she usually had._

_"No Sakura it's not that......your great, the best student I could ask for." He paused and took a glance at her face, making sure that she was reassured and happy again. "Its just that, my mom...she said that we are going back to Hong Kong the day after tomorrow...So I don't think I would be able to...to do that..." Syaoran finished, his voice very low while he stared at his shoes._

_"WHAT?!?! But that means that I would not be able to play with you anymore!!! When are you coming back???" She face fell, looking like a sad yet beautiful angel. _

_"I...I don't know Sakura...maybe a few month, a few weeks, but then, maybe a couple of years...I..." He finally looked up from his shoes and lifted his head up so that he looked straight into her eyes._

_"Syaoran..." Like him, she was lost for words. Tears started to form in her beautiful green eyes and slowly feel to the floor, rolling down her cheek._

_Syaoran reached up and brushed away the tears. "Don't cry Sakura, please don't cry, I promise that I would come back one day, whatever it takes. And Sakura I wanted to tell you something...I...I...I......" His face flushed red, and somehow he just could not finish his sentence. He took a deep breath, and mentally told himself that this was it, this was the moment that he had waited for so long. But before he could speak, the girl opened her mouth and he almost fell in astonishment in what she said next..._

_"I love you Syaoran...I love you."_

_Inwardly, he punched himself. Was he dreaming? Did he just hear right? This beautiful girl of his dreams loves him?? When he finally made sure that he was not dreaming _(A/N: sorry Syaoran fans...but yes he did pinch himself real hard...I wonder if I should put how Sakura reacted when he started howling from pain suddenly. Hmmm....X3)_, a smile slowly curved up. Then, to Sakura's surprise, he laughed._

_"Syaoran!!! Stop laughing at me!!! I meant it!!!" She pouted, red in the face from embarrassment and anger. _

_"So...laugh sorry Sakura...I just laugh could not help it...laugh I was just going to say the laugh same thing too you know...laugh" he broke off, clutching his stomach._

_The auburn haired girl stared at him, not believing what he just said. He just smiled down at her, finally being able to control his laughter. _(A/N: --U)

_"WAIIII!!!!!" Sakura screamed in happiness, and jumped into the arms of the surprised boy in front of her. Syaoran blinked, then closed his arms around her into a tight hug._

_"I would never leave you, never forget you, you will always always be in my heart......my cherry blossom...Wo de ying hua......" He whispered into her ear..._

_**End of Flashback**_

_'Syaoran...' _She thought, touching the ring that he had given to her before he got onto the plane. It had been too big for her then, so she had worn it around her neck on a piece of string. But now it fit perfectly on her slender fingers. _'Syaoran...when are you going to come back? Its been 15 long years already...and I was never able to move on...'_

They were there already. She pulled the car up, and poked her best friend in the back seat. "Hey! We're there already..." She sweat dropped as Tomoyo finally came back to reality, and got out of her fiancé's arms.

"We are? Ohohohoho...that was indeed very fast..." She grabbed her purse and ran out of the parking lot in the speed of light, causing Sakura and Eriol stare after her and everyone else wonder what the huge gush of wind was.

Sakura sighed, and followed her best friend. She had a cap on, and sunglasses too. This was for avoiding all her fans. She had her hair up, and Eriol escorted her out of the crowded place, while she tried her best to imitate Tomoyo.

When they got inside, Tomoyo was there taping her, as usual. "Sakura you look **_sooo_** Kawaii!!!!" She had the stars back in her eyes again. She dragged Sakura by the arm, and pulled her towards the changing room while shouting: "Wait until you try out the dress that I prepared!! Your going to love it!!! Oh and Eriol, just wait a moment outside please sweetie...we'll be right back after Sakura gets the new dress on!!!!"

When Sakura got out, Eriol glanced at this beautiful lady in front of him. He admired his love's work, and indeed, it suited Sakura very well. For the dress she had on was simple, but fantastic. It was just a plain dark green, with little pink cherry blossoms here and there. The whole dress was Chinese styled.

While Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she suddenly remembered him again, for he was Chinese and came from Hong Kong, and his favorite color is green, just like this dress....Suddenly, she turned around and asked Tomoyo: "What is the date today?"

Tomoyo blinked, then smiled. She knew that this dress indeed was a success, even a naïve person like Sakura could figure out the deep meaning inside it that she had worked so hard on. Pretending to not know anything, she replied innocently: "Why it's the 13th of July..."

Of course!! How could she forget!!! Inwardly, she slapped herself, thinking how baka she was to forget his birthday...yes, today was his birthday, he must be 21 by now. '_I wonder how he is doing now, and where he is...'_ She sighed, and saw Eriol looking at her strangely, wondering what was she doing staring out into space. "Gomen Eriol, I was just thinking about something...."

"Hmmm.... 'Something' you say? Would you mind telling us what this mysterious 'thing' are?" He smiled evilly, and Sakura slapped him in the arm.

"No, but ask Tomoyo, she'll give you a good enough lie, err...I meant answer..." She stuck out her tongue at him, then turned on her heals and left while Eriol looked at her with a huge sweat-drop. Over her shoulder, she yelled: "Oh Tomoyo, would you mind asking the orchestra that was going to play with me if they could cut one piece short? I just decided to add another piece in my solo...its ok if they can't, I'll just change one of my solos. Thanks dude!!"

Tomoyo smiled, knowing what she meant. _'Of course I would Sakura, today is Syaoran's birthday isn't it? You have to give him his gift...I'll make sure that you do...'_

**Later in the concert **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following piece that I'm going to play was not supposed to be in this concert. But today is one of my...friend's birthday, so I want to play this new piece that he had taught me 15 years ago, I hope you don't mind if it sounds bad, I haven't played this piece in a long long time..." Sakura's voice boomed throughout the studio. People where whispering to each other, for they had noticed that Sakura had mentioned that this friend of hers was a "he". And to everyone's knowledge the only boy that would be close enough to Sakura to get this present would Eriol, her best friend's faience. But then, they also knew that in March, Sakura had already dedicated 2 whole pieces in honor of Eriol's birthday, like she usually does every year. As for Tomoyo, her birthday is in September, when Sakura dedicated a whole concert to her best friend. Everyone was wandering who this person would be...but before they could continue the gossip, lovely, wonderful, fantastic, glorious...music filled the air. Everyone froze at once, for they had never heard a tune with so much emotion before, a tune so pure....

Halfway through the tune, another violin sound joined Sakura. This tune though, was deeper, and sounded dark. Sakura thought it must be one of the people in the orchestra who knew this piece, so she just continued playing, concentrating on the piece, not noticing that half of the audience was staring towards the entrance, where a man with a violin stood playing in the shadows.

Sakura only cared to look up when the tune finished and there was no applause. She wasn't that bad was she? But when she looked up, she saw a very familiar figure standing in the shadows, a figure who had just finished playing the violin he had in his left hand. _'So he was the one who accompanied her through the piece. I wonder who he is?' _She thought while walking down the stage, towards him. She had the strange feeling that they had met before....

Just as she got down the stage, the person started walking out of the shadows slowly too. They met in the middle. When he finally raised his head and looked into her eyes, she gasped. For this young man that stood in front of her had messy chestnut hair and cold amber eyes....

"Syaoran...." She whispered.

Author's Notes:

MWARHAR!!!! I am evil heh? Leaving a cliffhanger here...but calm down...I promise it won't take me _THAT _long to update...I hope ;;;

Till next time then!!!


	3. Memories

Author's Note:

I'm back again!! This one is mostly about memories of the past...and pretty long too. Anyways, sorry for keeping you guys wait so long, school work kinda took up all my spare time... so I'll just stop blabbering and get on with the story now!! 3

**Memories**

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly. She was sure that it was him...although 15 long years had passed, but she still didn't forget his looks...but then, if it was Syaoran, then why was he looking at her that way? It was just like the first time they met...

_**Flashback**_

_A little girl with auburn hair and crystal bright emerald eyes was playing on the slide in Penguin Park when she saw a boy about her age with messy chestnut hair walking pass head down. _

_"Hey there!" She yelled. Sliding down, she ran towards him. "Are you new to this neighborhood? I have never seen you around here before. Oh, and I almost forgot! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but you can just call me Sakura." Seeing no response, she asked, "What's yours?"_

_The boy slowly lifted his head so she could see that he had cold yet beautiful amber eyes. "Why would you care?" He asked back in a tone with no emotion._

_"Hoe? Simple! I just like making new friends! Don't you? Now that I have answered your question, you can answer mine too!" She said cheerfully while eagerly waiting for his reply._

_"My name...is Syaoran...Syaoran Li. I came to this crappy place to visit some relatives." Syaoran replied slowly, and still with no emotion. He looked at the little girl in front of him that called herself Sakura, and was surprised to see her staring at the floor. When she did finally look up, he saw that she was really angry, with flames in her eyes._

_"WELL, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS 'CRAPPY' PLACE WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO? JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW, I THINK THAT THIS IS THE BEST PLACE IN THE WORLD AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!!" Sakura yelled, then turned on her heels and started walking back the slide. Halfway there, she suddenly turned around, as if she remembered something important. "Tell me Syaoran," She said calmly, "Why do you hate this place so much?"_

_"..." For a moment, Syaoran just stared speechlessly at this amazing girl in front of him. Then regaining his coldness, he replied simply. "My mother does not pay attention to me anymore, she just takes all my cousins out to play and doesn't have time for me anymore. She doesn't love me like she used to."_

_Syaoran was both shocked and surprised when Sakura just started to laugh. "BAKA!!" She told him when she finally stopped. "Of course your mother still loves you! She just has to spend time with your cousins too now that you're not the only child anymore."_

_"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Syaoran was getting mad. 'Why did she even care? How could she know anything about how he feels? I bet that she doesn't even have a cousin, not to talk about other siblings.'_ _He thought to himself._

_Sakura just stood there, looking at the red-faced Syaoran right in the eye. Syaoran could see that her eyes looked hurt, but he didn't care. She was the one who asked for it. After a moment, Sakura turned away again, except this time she wasn't going back the slide anymore. She was heading for the exit instead. When she walked pass Syaoran though, she whispered quietly: "Just...just be happy that you even have a mother. Take advantage with all the time you have with her or else she might...disappear one day..."Sakura could feel that those amber orbs haven't left her yet. She heard someone running behind her, and a second later the same person stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I didn't know that...Sorry that I was in such a bad mood just now...This town is actually pretty nice you know, its just that I haven't had time to see much of it. Would...if you could, can you show me around?" He asked cautiously, afraid that she might still be hurt._

_"Why didn't you say so just now? I know every place of this town by heart! Come on, follow me!" She turned around, those beautiful green orbs all bright and happy again, as if nothing ever happened. Syaoran chuckled inwardly, thinking that this was some kind of a person..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura smiled, remembering the weird first meeting they had. But those eyes... They seemed both familiar and distant...there just had to be something wrong.

A voice broke through her thoughts. "So...you are that famous violinist Sakura Kinomoto I resume?" The boy asked.

"Y...yes. And you are?" Sakura blinked, hearing that familiar tone, sure it was deeper than before, but there was the fact that she hadn't heard him speak for the last 15 years. Still Sakura was not sure. Although they looked and sounded the same, it...it wasn't the right feeling. Even at their first meeting, Syaoran never sounded_ that _un-emotional.

"My name...is Xiao Lang" He replied, and saw the emerald eyes of Sakura widen, and a tint of sadness flowed through them before she was able to look normal again, and he didn't understand why. He had a feeling that they have met before, but then, he couldn't remember anyone like her in his past. It made him all confused and mind you, he didn't like being confused.

_'Xiao Lang?'_ Sakura thought sadly. _'So it's not him then, it just must be that they look alike or maybe I miss him too much.' _She sighed, and then clicked back to normal, remembering where she was. "Syao, errr...I meant Xiao Lang, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I know for what reason are you here and..." She was blushing furiously at this time, and mentally kicking herself, she continued. "Would you be kind enough to tell me where you heard that song before?"

_'Syao? Wait, I've heard someone call me that name somewhere before...but I can't remember where...'_ Then realizing what she had just asked him, he smirked, for this was the question he had been waiting for all along. He then raised his voice, to make sure everyone there could hear him. "I see that you have already noticed my violin here. As you may know, the violin here I have is the twin violin of yours...the violin of 'Hell' and the family that had had this violin for generations in the Li family." Here, he paused, for he saw shock and happiness flow through those emerald eyes belonging to the person in front of him. _'She's some kind of a person. Wait, how come I have the feeling I've made this comment about her before?'_ He thought, but continued. "I have come here to prove to you, and everyone n the world, that you are **NOT** the best player around, as the rumors have stated. I, am better" As he stopped, he could hear the mummers of the audience. He smirked, thinking of what a great speaker he would be.

_'Li?! But...but is cant be! He just can't be Syaoran!!! Wait, I remember Syaoran saying that Li is a really common last name in China...but in Hong Kong there was only his family...'_ Her heart speed went down again, and she kept on telling herself its Ok, he can never be Syaoran. Then something just snapped to her. "Wait, you haven't answered my second question yet!" She claimed, desperate know if he had by any chance be a relative of Syaoran's.

"..." For a moment, the boy kept silent. Then he started to speak again, except this time his volume was tuned down, as if he didn't wasn't the other people to know, and so that only Sakura could hear him. "I...this is a song that I made by myself years ago when I was 6, with the help of...a teacher. I wrote this song for a...a girl I liked at that time, except I can't seem to remember...anyways, how did you know this song?"

Sakura's respond was a shocked face. She stared into his eyes, with her mouth slightly hanging open. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and seeing that she was just struck dumb, he snapped a finger in font of her eyes. "Earth calling Sakura!!" Hw whispered. At this she snapped back to reality, and he started smirking. But then he made a mistake and looked straight into her eyes.

'_They...they're so beautiful, warm, soft and...innocent...Of all the people I have met, never have I...' _He completely got lost in them. _'Wait, these eyes...they look familiar. I think I have seen them somewhere. The problem is, where??' _All confused again, he decided that he should focus on something else. "So, now that your back again, can you answer my question?" As he saw her blush a bit, he thought of how beautiful she was. _'Wait a moment! What is up with me today!?!?'_ He started to shake his head furiously, but was cut off by an angelic voice.

"I ummm...I was taught that song when I was a...child. This...friend of mine taught me it and said that h...I mean they wrote it themselves." She stumbled while slightly blushing.

"...A friend you say? May I know who is this 'friend' of yours?" He knew by the way she spoke that she was hiding something from him. Not that he wasn't hiding something to her, its just that he had told her all the things that he could, and he had a feeling she hadn't.

"That's...none of your business." She said looking him straight into the eye. Then she turned around to face her audience, and found every one of them staring at the pair in pure fascination. "As you have just heard, this young _gentlemen_ here, who claims to be 'Xiao Lang' declares to be a better violin player than I am. " She paused, knowing that they were desperate to know what she had in stored for them. "Well, then **_I_** say this is impossible. It's not that he's not talented or I think I'm the best here or anything, it's simply because of his violin and way of playing, his personality. But to be fair, I say that we shall pick a day and have a contest."

Her audience didn't need her to say more, they were clapping and shouting like crazy. Seeing this as an approval, she then turned to her opponent. Before she could ask, he already answered, smirking. "Yes, I shall except that challenge, _lady_." He suddenly lowered his voice and almost whispered to her: "I have a single small request though..." Sakura signaled him to stop there, for seeing his attitude from earlier, she decided to just cut him off and say 'no' when suddenly she saw the earnest expression on his face. She blinked, surprised, then smiled to herself.

'_So this time he's serious. They are so alike in so many ways, both cold hearted and un-emotional on the outside, but then when you get to know them better, they are such a softie. And not to mention, they both look so kawaii like that'_ Then she realized what she had just thought. _'What is up with me today?! Maybe I really should go and take a rest...and maybe I should just try and not think about him for a time...god knows if he still remembered me or not, but on the other hand, he promised, and he would never forget a promise......'_ She sighed, and motioned him to continue again.

Looking gratefully at her, he went on. "Actually this is nothing big. I was just wondering if I could pick out the date? I wanted this to be on...a special day." He finished. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can! Is the date a combination of our lucky numbers or something? Because just telling you, you wouldn't be able to win me with luck." She said jokingly. He got the meaning, but to her surprise, didn't play along.

"No...it's just that..." He paused, certainly not wanting to talk about it. "You said that today was your friend's birthday right?" He asked innocently.

"Yah," Sakura replied. She looked away, for she didn't want to look into those amber eyes. "I wanted to celebrate it with...my friend, but it seems that h...this friend of mine won't be back." _'Why am I telling him all this? The only person who knows about Syao is Tomoyo! I didn't even tell Eriol about it so why am I talking about Syao to this total complete stranger?'_ Sakura shook her head, and tried to change the subject before she lost control of herself and continued to babble on. "But what does my friend's birthday have to do with my question?"

He blinked and slowly said in a whisper. "It's...my birthday today too. Except no one ever remembers my birthday." He looked down, but not fast enough to let Sakura catch the tint of sadness in those amber eyes. She herself was shocked, but decided on the fact that since there was thousands on people who have the same birthday, she'll just ignore this, because for some reason she desperately wanted to know his answer. "Anyways I...well, this date that I am going to choose is kind of the same as today...it's the birthday of this friend I know, except...I can't seem to remember much of this...friend of mine. I only know that s...this friend means a lot to me, but...I don't even remember h...the name. It must be from the memory attack that I had suff..." He stopped short, shock in his eyes. _'Why? Why I am telling her about my past? I don't even really know her! She's just this freaking...slut? No, she's different, her eyes, they look so...innocent. Ugh! MUST. STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. THINKING. ABOUT. HER. MUST. CONCENTRATE.'_ He scolded himself inwardly, thinking that he should really have came to Japan a day earlier, so that he could have some more rest before he had to deal with this matter. "Because it's a memorable of a friend's birthday, I already have the date, so you don't have to worry about giving you no time to prepare or stuff like that. In fact, I'm going to announce it to everyone now if you don't mind." With that, he smirked, and raised his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to be able to tell you that we have already decided the date of in which the _contest_ would be held on — April first." He was cut off by the roaring laughter from the audience. Surprisingly, he didn't smirk. In fact, he actually still held a straight, serious face. After the laughter died down, (A/N: Believe me, it took a while...) Xiao Lang continued. "Please don't laugh or get angry, ladies and gentlemen, for this date was chosen not because of what you think. It was **_NOT_** chosen because of April Fools Day, its...actually a birthday of my friend's." At this everyone calmed down.

"Wait a moment," Someone shouted out from the crowd, "Isn't Sakura's birthday on April 1st too?" Reminded, everyone nodded and murmured yes. They looked up to see a very startled Syaoran and a shocked Sakura.

'_April one?! What is he thinking? Is this a joke of some sort? Did he just lye to me so that he could make a fool out of me? But then...his face was so earnest at that time..." _Sakura's eyes softened at this thought, and decided that he wasn't lying at all. Suddenly, a thought made her gasp slightly. _"**WAIT A MOMENT!!!** Isn't April 1st is **MY** birthday too?!?!' _Her eyes widened in shock, and she just simply stared at him. _'Could...could it really be him? But if it was him, why can't he seem to remember me? Why? No...I guess its just that lots of people have the same birth date that's all...' _Smiling sadly, she looked up to see two amber orbs staring right at her emerald ones.

Syaoran stared at the shocked angel in front of him. _'It can't be can it? Her birthday is the same as...hers? Wait, what was her name again? Argh...I still can't remember anything..."_ He squeezed _his_ eyes shut and tried to concentrate. A name suddenly just popped into his head. _'Ying Hua? How did I remember that? All these years and suddenly?!'_ He smiled slightly. _'I wonder if it has anything to do with her? She makes me feel nice...wait, what **IS** up with me today?!_ He tried to shake the thoughts away, but failed. Instead, he glanced up and found himself looking straight into those beautiful innocent eyes. He blushed, and noticed that she too had a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Ahemmmm....." He cleared his throat, getting her attention and trying to calm himself. "I guess that's settled then?" He looked away, afraid of looking straight into those angelic eyes.

"Ya...I guess so." Waking up from her thoughts, Sakura replied softly. "So I will see you then?"

He nodded, glanced one last time at her, and walked away. _'Ying Hua...I wished I could remember more about her...'_

'_Syaoran' _She thought, staring at his disappearing figure. _'When are you ever going to come back to me?'_

_Japanese words:_

_Baka — stupid; idiot_

_Kawaii — cute; adorable_

Author's Note:

I don't know why, but I just thought of the fact that lots of people say that 'Sakura' is Chinese is 'Ying Fa', and sorry to offend you but you are terribly **WRONG**. Why? Because being Chinese myself, I know perfectly well that 'Sakura' is 'Ying **Hua**' in Chinese. Sorry if it sounded a bit harsh, but I just had to make that note there...I can't stand it anymore. Anyways, hope that school wouldn't take up all my fanfic time!!! Till next time


	4. Overture

Author's Notes:

OK okay, I know that I have been portraying my duties these days but its just that so much is going on I can't keep up! It's called writer's block! And I have it real bad… , hears people cough in the background and bonks them on the head with mic X3

Anyways, after that lame apology of mine, people must be more impatient then ever. Since I still wanna live, I'll get on with it!

Notes (only important 4 baka ppl lyk me 2 understand things)

Bonk  noises ex: thump, beep, bang…

**_At Home _** scene change

'_We are the muses in her head!' _ people thinking

(A/N: baka! X3)  my stupid useless thoughts that I just can't resist to put in and annoy people

**Overture**

**Few Days After the Concert**

"HOE!"

A shriek ran throughout the house, loud and scary enough to make people jump out of their skins. Surprisingly, the only person in the house didn't seem to notice it. A man sitting in the kitchen continued munching on his bread, reading the newspaper.

Thump boom thump thump clash thump A figure slowly emerged from the stairs, causing a racket while thumping her way down.

"Ohayo Onni-chan!" Sakura shouted out from the bottom of the stairs, rushing into the kitchen.

"Ohayo kaiju. I see that you have finally…" The man was cut off by the presence of his sister, and after a moment while his face turned beet red, and a cry of pain broke out through the house.

Sakura smiled with satisfaction of the result of her work, while she watched her brother nursing his throbbing foot. She sat down across him, grabbed his untouched fried egg and gobbled it up.

"Ack! You little kaiju! You stole my egg!"

"Sakura is **_NOT_** a kaiju! And it's called revenge, my dear brother." Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, and turned back to her food. Suddenly, her head bolted up, and with a shocked expression, she cried out: "Wah! I can't believe it!" She and faced the end of the table, where her father always kept a picture of her mom that he changed everyday. "ACK NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I ACTUALLY FORGOT TO GREET MOM GOOD MORNING!" Sakura particularly yelled out. Then, bowing her head low as if apologizing, she greeted her mother good morning, apologized for forgetting, and then finally continued to eat.

From the other side of the table, Touya smiled to his sister's actions. After all, it had been a regular routine of Sakura's to greet their mother every morning before breakfast since she passed away. All these years, starting from when she was three, this habit had never worn off. Touya sighed inwardly. _'Geez, I wonder what would become of her. After all, she was 20, but still acting as if she was still in 4th grade…guess she'll just never grow up.'_ But then, he knew better than anyone how his little sister really was. There was no doubt that he need not to worry about anything, she'll find a way herself. The only thing that really bothered him though was that brat. He frowned, and tried to shake the thought off. _'That lousy little brat is something to be forgotten, though I have a bad feeling about this…what was his name again? I remember Sakura telling its something like…Syao? Or was it Lang? Somehow they both seem correct…'_

THUMP 

Cut of from his thoughts, Touya realized that his sister had just finished eating and the noise he had just heard came from her slamming her hands down on the table. "Oie! If you aren't careful and don't watch it, a kaiju like you could easily break all these plates and bowls here! Big huge ugly monsters should be more careful of what they do, not to say they shouldn't ever…" He paused, and moved his foot away just in time before another loud thump was heard from under the table. He smirked at his sister's pained expression due to the contact of her foot with the wooden floor, and continued. "…EVER slam their hands down on the table after they finish eating. It's not polite anyways you know, **_KAIJU_**."

Sakura glared at him, fumed. Just as she was thinking up a revenge plan, the doorbell rang. She remembered right away that she had promised Tomoyo that they would go shopping together today. Making a face to her brother, she jumped up and grabbed her handbag, and half-ran to the door, with the confused and startled Touya at her heels. Then, while putting on her shoes, she told him: "I'm going to the mall with Tomoyo, so eat lunch by yourself!" Then before he could find time to reply something mean, she added: "And yes, I am_ ditching_ you." With a victorious smirk, she turned, walked out the door and then closed the door in his ignorant face.

"Ohayo Sakura! It's so nice to see you again!" With that, Sakura found herself being half-strangled by her best friend…_AGAIN_.

"Ne, but Tomoyo, we just met a few days ago!" Sakura wheezed out.

"Oh come on Sakura! It seemed like a whole year to me!" Squealing, she whipped out her video camera out of no where, and started to tape. "Ah, Sakura, I really need to get you a new dress done! Look at it! It's been years since I taped you wearing the clothes I make for you! I think I'll make a rainbow colored one this time! Let's see, where can I buy the best rainbow colored cloth? And I'll have to need a lot of ribbons too, and I'm out of white thread and…."

Sakura sweat-dropped. Sighing, she shook her head. _"Tomoyo hasn't changed at all. She'll never get over making me clothes. And what's with the _'years' _part? I wore the green dress that she made for me in the last concert a few days ago! Hmm…now that I think about it…that concert… green…13th of July…Xiao Lang…"_ Sakura stared up into the sky, and smiled sadly. _'I'm so stupid. He must have already forgotten about me ages ago. After all, I was just the little girl that played with him when he was a kid right? Why would he remember someone like that? And I don't have anything special, or charming, not like him…those amber eyes…'_ She closed her eyes, and started to picture that little boy from the depth of her memories who had brown hair amber eyes in her mind, thinking back to all those happy days…

_**Flashback**_

_ Dingdong _

"_I'll get that!" Little Sakura shouted out. She dashed to the door in full speed, and pulled it open/._

"_Hey Sakura, want to come go fishing again?" Little Syaoran stood at the door with a fishing rod over his shoulder, dress in sport clothes._

"_Sure! Why not? Just wait, I gotta ask daddy!" Sakura bounced back into the house, and after asking for permission, bounced back again. "Come on, let's go!" She called out, and started skipping towards the lake where they went fishing._

_Syaoran chuckled at the little bouncing figure in front of him. She was always so full of energy, as if nothing could ever get that smile off her face. And even if it somehow did, Syaoran knew that those bright emerald orbs would betray them in no time. At this, he ran forward to catch up with her, and they started chatting happily while walking down the street…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura smiled, remembering how they later caught a huge fish and Touya (A/N: forced by Yukito of course…X3) had helped them barbeque it in their backyard. Somehow that meal seemed to the best she had ever ate and even now, she could still remember the taste of the fish in her mouth.

"Helloooo!" A voice broke through her thoughts. "Earth calling Sakura!" Sakura blinked, and found her best friend's hand waving up and down in front of her face. "Oie, are you OK? You've been out in space for the last five minute already! How in the world are we gonna get to the mall if you won't even budge from your front door!" Tomoyo started rambling on again, and once in a while she even put on her puppy faces.

"Gomen ne Tomo-chan. I was just thinking of some…well, things. Anyways, wanna start heading to the mall already?" Smiling, Sakura grabbed the still jabbering Tomoyo towards the car.

_**Somewhere else in the city**_

As he walked down the street, every single girl turned and stared. He frowned, uneasy and unhappy with all the attention he was getting. After all, he didn't have any interest in girls at all. His friends had always thought him funny, but he just didn't really care. Every girl was the same kind of bitchy person to him. He strolled on, having no particular goal to where he was going.

_'Weird,'_ he thought. _'I have no memory what so ever in coming to this place before in my life. And yet, there's a familiar sense to it, as if I hadn't only been here before, but also lived here for sometime. Especially about that girl a few days ago…she was really strange…Nothing like any girl I've ever seen known. She seems nice, happy, and well, familiar. Not to say that those eyes, that voice, the way she smiles, the way she looks at me…so…so innocent, so angelic.'_ He shook his head violently, trying to figure out what was wrong with him these days. He somehow just can't stop thinking about that girl and those green orbs.

_'Ah well, I might as well go to the mall and get some clothes and stuff like that. After all, I'll have to be living here for about a year. Might as well fit in.'_ He started towards his rented apartment, and went straight to the basement to where his new car was parked. As he started the car to the direction of the mall, he suddenly remembered that name. The name that had popped up in his head so suddenly after he had been trying to remember it all these years — Ying Hua. After he had gotten back from the concert the name just disappeared from his memory again, just like how it just popped up now.

_'**VERY VERY** weird.' _He thought. _'I still want to learn more about this name though, for all I know now is her name, her birthday, that she's really cute and pretty, innocent, always cheerful, extremely nice and warmhearted…and makes me feel really happy and warm. Not much at all. Wait, if I remember correctly…isn't there something about green and pink also!' _He closed his eyes, trying his best to dig back into his memory. He was getting good at this these days, since he seemed to be always trying to remember something from the past and trying to dig up old memories from the back of his head. Especially everything he can on this girl .After a few tries, he gave up and sighed. _'Obviously not good enough yet though, or else I would have long remembered everything about her.'_ At this thought he arrived at the parking lot, and his mind wandered else where, into the shops.

_**In the Mall**_

"Oh my god Tomoyo! Come look at this! Isn't this shirt such a pretty pink color! I can't believe that I don't remember having any cloth with this shade of pink. Wait for me a moment would you? I'm going to go and pay for this!" Sakura excitingly grabbed the tank top and half-ran to the cashier.

"But Sakura, almost everything you wear is in pink! Can't you change the color just for **_ONCE_**! Here wait up!" Seeing that Sakura wasn't listening to her at all, Tomoyo just grabbed the white dress that she had been studying just now and chassed after Sakura. The salesladies sweat-dropped, and whispered among themselves. But suddenly hushed up when they caught sight of an amber eyed hottie wonder aimlessly towards the male section. Then just as sudden as they had turned quite, they started squealing and giggling among themselves again, drooling over him.

Syaoran sighed. He knew he shouldn't have walked past the female section of this clothes store, but those salesladies should at least _try_ to quite down a bit, their squealing and giggling was getting on his nerves. He started walking faster towards his destination, but suddenly stopped short when he heard a familiar voice.

But Tomoyo! I promise I'll try that dress on after I pay for this pink tank top!"

"NO. You're going to try this dress on _first_, and no more arguing. In you go." Tomoyo half dragged, half pushed Sakura into the changing room, closed the door and stood there smiling triumphantly while everyone else around just stared and sweat dropped.

Sakura grimaced and started putting on the dress. She had been really excited about buying that pink tank top. But then, she could almost never win an argument against Tomoyo. She had to admit though, that the clothes Tomoyo picked were always splendid. The dress was simple, but not that casual either. The collar of the dress was very unique; looking a bit ragged, but at the same time neat. While the top of the dress was tight, the bottom flowed out around her, puffing out and ruffled. The rim on the dress was uneven, giving it a fluffy feeling, and on the edges there were little golden silk stars sewn here and there. A bright red ribbon was tied at her breast, adding the sense of color onto the dress. After twirling around in front of the mirror one last time, she walked out the dressing room to Tomoyo who was standing outside.

"**_KAWAII!_**" Tomoyo particularly screamed out when she saw Sakura. "**OMG!** I _knew_ that it would fit you _perfectly_! What did I tell you Sakura? Isn't it just fabulous? Ohohohoho…."

Sakura nearly fell over listening to her friend rambling on again, while she once again whipped out her video camera from out of no where and started video taping her again. Suddenly though, she caught sight of messy chestnut hair, and spun around quickly to stare right back into Xiao Lang's amber eyes.

Xiao Lang stood there, transfixed and dazed by the site in front of him. He had heard Sakura's voice and turned around in time to see her being pushed into a dressing room by a violet haired girl whom he faintly remembered seeing around Sakura during the concert a few days ago. Just as he was about to turn away and leave, he saw her walk out of the dressing room in that white dress, and he just froze.

_'An angel…'_ Where his first thoughts. But he quickly shook it off, telling himself that it was just another girl. _'A beautiful girl who looks exactly like a fallen angel from heaven…'_ He had been staring at her when she suddenly spun around, and caught him red-handed when those piercing emerald eyes looked straight into his amber ones. _'Oh great, now she's going to call me a stalker, a pervert. But those eyes…they're so innocent, so warm…just like an angel's…and her face, it distantly reminds me of someone, someone important…but who?'_ Just then, that name flashed into his head once again, and gasped silently. _'Could it be? Could it be that this angel standing in front of me right not is the same girl as the Ying Hua that I'm so desperately trying to remember? No…it can't be…it's impossible…but then…' _His thoughts were cut off suddenly when Sakura suddenly smiled at him, a warm, friendly bright smile that made Xiao Lang blush a little, but most importantly, that smile strung something inside of him, something familiar. The radar that the angel gave off also seemed familiar, but he just couldn't remember where he had felt it before. He sighed inwardly and gave up, smiling back at the angel.

Sakura had been lost in those amber eyes, drowning in their beautiful color. It wasn't until those eyes suddenly opened wide in shock that she came back to reality. She wasn't sure why those eyes had been shocked; she hoped that it wasn't because of her. But remembering her manners, Sakura had smiled at him and strangely felt relieved when he smiled back.

For some strange reason that Xiao Lang didn't understand, those angelic emerald orbs had relaxed the moment he smiled back at her, as if she felt relieved. He smiled to himself, realizing what an innocent caring person the angel is, just like…her…

"Ying Hua" he muttered under his breath, but at once regretted doing so. _'Idiot! Who the hell mutters strange names to himself in public? Now everyone will think that you're a no use psycho!'_ But for some even stranger reason, instead of confusion, the angel's eyes had clouded up with shock and surprise.

It had been Sakura's turn to be shocked when he faintly caught what he muttered to himself. _'Ying Hua? I remember that phrase! It was what Syaoran used to call me, he said that it meant Sakura in Chinese…why does he know that? Did I hear wrong? But I'm pretty sure that I didn't get it wrong…Wait, if I remember correctly, he's from Hong Kong too…that means he would speak Chinese too…maybe he's just translating my name…after all, he doesn't recognize me at all…but why would he randomly translate my name?'_ Recovered from her shock, Sakura's expression changed into confusion as she looked at Xiao Lang, who had the exact same expression on his face until he heard what she said next.

"Little Wolf."

Author's Notes:

Eh heh…once again, I only remembered writing this cuz I didn't feel like doing HW (do I –ever-? P) and internet was down. (yes ppl, if u want me regularly updating then u have to pray that my internet is down lol)

Oh, and if ur wondering y the plot is moving on so fast, and y d chapters r always so freaking long, its cuz I can't write anything short to save my life, and if I had a really long multi-chaptered story, well…I think u should now by now my updating speed…P

Anyways, I promise that ill –try- to not take –that- long in updating the next chapter…actually, the truth is that I've been starting another new Chinese CCS fic so I'm not actually –that- lazy…coughs So ja till "next time"waves


	5. Rhapsody

Author's Notes:

I didn't take –that- long this time did I?proud

Ok ok, I still took a freaking long time…but my point is that I improved right?flashes bright smile but ducks immediately to avoid all sorts of flying things Awww…common guys, you got to give me a vacation too right?flinches from the glaresActually, was dun w/ this long timago…jst 4gt to post it up…I'm serious! Not lying! I swear!innocent puppy eyes

Blah, guess I'd better shuddup for the sake of this life of mine…so here's the story! Oh and before I forget, apologies for ANY grammar/spelling mistakes (yes, I do know they're all stupid like me) I don't have a proofreader at this moment, so please bear with me. Arigato! D

Notes (only important 4 baka ppl lyk me 2 understand things)

Bonk  noises ex: thump, beep, bang…

**_At Home _** scene change

'_We are the muses in her head!' _ people thinking

(A/N: baka! X3)  my stupid useless thoughts that I just can't resist to put in and annoy people

**_Last Time_**

(A/N: since I had kindly left a cliff hanger last time XP)

For some strange reason that Xiao Lang didn't understand, those angelic emerald orbs had relaxed the moment he smiled back at her, as if she felt relieved. He smiled to himself, realizing what an innocent caring person the angel is, just like…her…

"Ying Hua" he muttered under his breath, but at once regretted doing so. _'Idiot! Who the hell mutters strange names to himself in public? Now everyone will think that you're a no use psycho!'_ But for some even stranger reason, instead of confusion, the angel's eyes had clouded up with shock and surprise.

It had been Sakura's turn to be shocked when he faintly caught what he muttered to himself. _'Ying Hua? I remember that phrase! It was what Syaoran used to call me, he said that it meant Sakura in Chinese…why does he know that? Did I hear wrong? But I'm pretty sure that I didn't get it wrong…Wait, if I remember correctly, he's from Hong Kong too…that means he would speak Chinese too…maybe he's just translating my name…after all, he doesn't recognize me at all…but why would he randomly translate my name?'_ Recovered from her shock, Sakura's expression changed into confusion as she looked at Xiao Lang, who had the exact same expression on his face until he heard what she said next.

"Little Wolf."

(A/N: Ok, now before you guys throw anymore things, on with the story…)

**Rhapsody**

Xiao Lang's eyes widened in amazement. He could have sworn that he heard the words "Little Wolf" spoken from the angel. But…how could she have known his childhood nickname? True, 'Xiao Lang' does mean 'Little Wolf' in Chinese, and it wouldn't have been hard to translate it, but to his knowledge, the angel could only speak Japanese…so why…? Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a memory flashed by.

_**Flashback**_

_"HoeWait up!" a young girl with short bouncy hair and bright green eyes called out to a little boy who was walking ahead of her._

_The chestnut haired boy who was being addressed stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Hurry up, or we'll be late and miss it!" _

_"Humph. How can I hurry if I don't even know where I'm going and what I'm going to see?" But although she was pouting and frowning, the little girl still started running, making her pink skirt blown backwards by the wind. As she caught up with the boy, she held out her hand. The little boy looked at her hand and then at the girl, his amber eyes full of confusion. "What are you looking at? This way we can go faster!" and having said that, the little girl grabbed his hand and started running again. She didn't notice the pink blush that was starting across her companions face though. A little while later, the pair reached a small hilltop that was surrounded by blossoming sakura trees. The little girl stopped in her tracks, and stared in awe at the view she saw._

_"This…beautiful…"she breathed out, and twirled around happily._

_"It is right? I found this place a few days ago by accident…and…well…" The boy stuttered, becoming steadily red in the face, "Happy Birthday Ying Hua…"_

_At this, Ying Hua turned around to face him, wide eyed and shocked. "How…how did you know it is my birthday?" she exclaimed. _

_"I heard you shouting around your house yelling 'It's my birthday tomorrow, it's my birthday tomorrow' while running around yesterday when I went to your house. Remember?" and seeing Ying Hua blushing a bit, he just couldn't resist the urge to tease her some more. "Nice day to have a birthday eh? April first…" the little boy snickered, watching the effects of his words on his companion's face. "and not to say that your birthday's on February 29th…you siblings really know how to choose dates eh?" Then, seeing the tomato red faced Ying Hua, he laughed hysterically, while Ying Hua just scrawled at him, vowing to repay him sometime._

_After the boy's laughter finally ceased, (A/N: -o-) he finally noticed that his companion was standing beside him, eyes closed and with a heart-melting smile on her face…while still holding his hand. He blushed scarlet at once, and was glad that Ying Hua couldn't see his face._

_"Err…Ying Hua?"_

_"Hmm…?"_

_"Umm…Can you…can I ask you something?"_

_"Hmmm…?"_

_"Umm…Can you…err…let go of my hand?"_

_Finally, the little girl opened her eyes, and looked at her companion with a playful expression, studying his face sincerely, as if considering her reply. This made the boy blush even redder (if possible). After what seemed to be eternity to him, Ying Hua finally spoke out in a cheerful tone:_

_"Nope"_

_"Na…NANI!" The boy nearly fell at this reply (A/N: X3) and when he finally realized that the girl was serious (A/N: ……no comment…), shouts and yells of struggles for freedom broke out in the peaceful atmosphere. (A/N: …err…my Japanese tea's getting cold…dashes off)_

_but even after the endless struggles, Ying Hua still had her poor companion's hand in her iron grip. (A/N: GIRL POWER! Wohoo! …or maybe just cuz love makes one weak! lol) Having lost all hope, the boy sighed and obediently stood quietly like a little good boy._

_"Are you done?" the girl asked in a non-chant way._

_"……"_

_"?"_

_"…Hai…" Defeated, he replied sorely._

_"Then can I also ask you a question?" _

_The girl turned to look straight into the boy's eyes, and the boy shifted uncomfortably, his defeated expression at once forming into another blush. "I guess so…"_

_"…Can I call you 'Little Wolf'? Like the way you can me 'Ying Hua'…you know…I know it's not a great name at all…but I just…" Ying Hua sputtered on, staying at her shoes now, and turning a deeper shade of red with every word. The boy though, was staring at her with disbelief. After he had finally registered the sudden topic change into his mind though, (A/N: please forgive me…I know I'm messing up with their personality traits ENTIRELY…but…me can't help t! o ) he smiled warmly. _

_"Of course you can"_

_Ying Hua stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, her eyes a mixture of wonder, happiness, and hopefulness. She looked up at the-boy-who-was-soon-to-be-called-Little-Wolf with starry eyes._

_"I don't see why you can't" the boy shrugged in a careless way._

_"Lil' Wolfy-kun!" Ying Hua particularly **GLOMPED** her companion, knocking both off balance and onto the soft green grass. Then, smiling another soul taking smile up to her Little Wolf, she added: "I really loved your birthday present, arigato."_

_Little Wolf blushed again, and muttered something that sounded like "No problem…Your welcome…" but Ying Hua wasn't paying attention. She was snuggling in the arms of her Wolf, treasuring the moment forever._

_**End of Flashback**_

_'Little Wolf…that girl…she called me Little Wolf…but…why? And How? I mean, where did this memory come from anyways? And how does she know about it? I mean, it's not like she can read my mind or anything right? That couldn't be possible…no, maybe I just heard wrong…ya…that must be it, I heard wrong…' _He sighed, and frowned when he thought that recently, he always seemed to be hearing wrong or thinking wrong or speaking wrong…urgh, he couldn't be **_that_** tired from the trip could he? But then, with all the complex structures of nature, you never know.

Xiao Lang was torn out from his thoughts when he saw the angel move. She had clasped both hands over her mouth in a very typical dramatic way, and yet from the look in her eyes, you could tell she wasn't faking anything. Those emerald jewels were wide with…_'Confusion and Fear!'_ Xiao Lang mused to himself. _'Now this is getting weirder by the second. Why would she be confused? I mean, if it was only me who had randomly uttered words in front her, than she has the right to be. But she randomly just said my name…wait, how do I know she was saying my name! She was probably just…translating my name? After all, Xiao Lang does mean _"Little Wolf"_. But why would she randomly translate my name!'_

Finding no answers to his long list of questions, and too caught up in her thoughts, the pair didn't realize that they had been staring at each other's eyes for over a minute already until a soft, polite cough interrupted the silence. At once, both pairs of eyes immediately widened in further shock and embarrassment, and both blushed a light hue of red and looked away at the same time, looking toward the direction where the cough had came from.

Tomoyo giggled slightly, noting how cute the two looked when they had subconsciously did the same actions at the same time. _'God they look cute together!'_ She thought with an inward sigh. _'If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Saku-chan was still very in love with Li-kun, I wouldn't hesitate in setting them up right now.'_ She let a slight smirk grace her face for a second, thinking of all the ways that she could get those two alone, in a romantic atmosphere. But she caught herself just before she too would get lost in her own thoughts, and smiled charmingly at the pair, both gazing at her, as if expecting her to say something. Which she did.

"Hello Li-san. Such a coincidence to see you here. Since you just got here, I suppose you must be shopping for clothes?" She asked simply.

Xiao Lang, thoroughly back into reality by the sound of her voice recognized the question, but his mind kept wanting to think about the past, to remember, so he simply stated, "Hello Daidouji-san. Yes, I am on my way to go shopping for clothes." After he said this, he noticed an evil twinkle in the girl's eyes, which made him very much uneasy. So on a afterthought, he added, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing really. But since your new here, do you want us to show you around? This mall is actually pretty big, and really easy to get lost in. We wouldn't mind guiding you. Just wait a sec till Sakura-chan changes out of this dress and pays will you? It'll be real fast I promise." Tomoyo paused here, stopping just long enough for her to take in a breath, but fast enough so that Xiao Lang had no chance of voicing his opinion on the matter. "And yes Sakura, you look beautiful in that dress. It's perfect. Since that's decided, why don't you get going and change out of it and pay? We don't want to keep Li-san waiting for long now do we?" While talking, she was half dragging, half shoving Sakura into the dressing rooms.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan! Dame!" Sakura protested, not being able to follow where her best friend was trying to lead the situation into.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything else. Just hurry up and change ok?" Tomoyo finally succeeded in getting Sakura into one of the dressing rooms.

Sakura turned around to protest once again, when she the gleam in her friend's eye. She shuddered slightly, knowing that look well. It meant that something "amusing" in Tomoyo's standards is going to happen, and usually what Tomoyo thought was "amusing" involved her…..not a good thing at all. She had to at least try to get Tomoyo to change her mind…though she knew that there was no chance at all, for when Tomoyo set her heart on something, it can not be easily changed. But who would know without trying? So she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Demo, I thought that later we were going to…"

Tomoyo cut her off before she could even finish sentence. "Yep, later we are going to show Li-san around, so you hurry up here. We don't want Li-san to get impatient now do we? Not a nice way to treat a new friend. Now hurry up my dear."

Sighing, Sakura reluctantly closed the door of her dressing room, knowing that it was no use to say anything more. Tomoyo's heart was set, and that was that. Might as well play along. After all, even though Tomoyo had left her in several embarrassing situations, she was her best friend after all, and Sakura knew that Tomoyo would do nothing to harm her….well, not physically anyways. Sometimes the weird interests of her best friend can truly lead to unwanted…embarrassment. But it was Tomoyo, and Sakura was used to almost alien hobbies (A/N: no offense ppl! ;;) She started changing reluctantly, telling herself that she might as well get this over and done with.

Xiao Lang stared blankly at the door that the angel had just disappeared behind. _'What kind of mess have I brought myself into this time! Oh great. This is just absolutely wonderful. Two girls shopping for _MY_ clothes. Not to include that one of them was…_is_ supposed to be my rival. Why did I say was? She's still my rival right? I still have to beat her…but…why? Why do I have to beat her again! I…I can't remember…'_ He sighed to himself. This was not good. He couldn't even remember recent events now. I really should be getting some rest…but then…a little shopping around wouldn't hurt…would it? _'A well,'_ Xiao Lang thought,_ 'might as well get this done and over with…'_

Unknown to the two, Tomoyo already knew just what they were thinking about to themselves in this not-so-comfortable-silence, and she was making sure that she would be able to use this information on them later. _'Hmmm…let me see. Now I just have to get everything thought up and ready…after all, this might be the most interesting shoot I'd have of Sakura-chan for a while'_ Tomoyo's eyes started to go all glittery just thinking about it. _'Saku-chan would look _**SOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ entirely adorable blushing over Lee-kun. Besides, he's not that bad looking either. I could get them for my models! Yesh! Purfect! This is certainly going to be interesting…**AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**'_ So just like that, evil was born in the peaceful town….ok ok, cut! (A/N: X3 Dnt hit me! Ack!)I meant…just like that, the real mastermind started plotting on how to set up these innocent little angels together…once again.

Authors Notes:

A bit rushed at the end…really sorry for the delay guys but…this is just me…with my daily writer's block. lol Spare ma life here! Oh, and for Naruto fans….I was thinking of a perverted-weird-comidy fic…short, one-short, but PG-13 rated. It has to do with…rabbits. Coming up soon! (well…at least d kinda soon in my time...which would b…a few months! XP) Haha, so watch out 4 it! D


End file.
